


Vivid Dreams

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Zevran was so good a pretender that it had taken Gideon a solid two weeks after their first night togther to be able to notice whether or not the man was asleep or just imitating it. 6 months into their marriage, it no longer bared any semblance of a challenge.Gideon's  skill in determining the wakefulness of his husband was often unused, except for very rare and concerning nights. There was one chilly night late autumn that was such an evening.Zevran is finally fully honest with Gideon about a problem that's plagued him for years.





	Vivid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I'd abandon my boys? Never!! I just needed to wait for inspo. I was doing a little DA fic jam wth my discord buds and this came out of that. I haven't written them in awhile so they may seem a bit off.
> 
> As usual, don't know wtf a timeline is.
> 
> Also as usual, please forgive typos, Ipoop thses onto ao3 moments after I finish them.

Zevran was so good a pretender that it had taken Gideon a solid two weeks after their first night togther to be able to notice whether or not the man was asleep or just imitating it. He could level his breathing so evenly yet so naturally that is was downright eerie. It was a necessary life skill for a man who made his living bedding then beheading, but it admittedly made it initially a bit disturbing to share a sleeping roll with him.

6 months into their marriage, it no longer bared any semblance of a challenge. Mainly because the trust shared between them was so great that Zevran rarely had cause to falsify slumber to Gideon any longer, but also because his body language was a tongue Gideon was fluent in. When he was faking it, his most blatant tell was that he would turn over at intervals that were just ever so slightly too regular to someone who was observing very, very closely. So close that only a repeat bedmate would be able to tell, and luckily for him in his Crow days there were very few of those.

This skill in determining the wakefulness of his husband was often unused, except for very rare and concerning nights. There was one chilly night late autumn that was such an evening.

After the 4th time he had rolled over in 3 hours, Gideon found it reasonable to ask for an end to the charade. Zevran’s behavior prior to them going to bed had been a odd, a little too reminiscent of his old persona for Gideon’s liking. He had cracked one too many jokes (all containing a concerning and rare amount of self deprecation) and he had subtly shied away from Gideon’s touches, no matter how innocuous.

“Zevan,” he said in a low whisper after Zevran‘s next turn made him face Gideon. His voice to rise above a hush when he was ignored, “Zevran.”

No response.

The corners of Gideon’s lips started to turn downwards in the beginnings of a scowl, and he used his regular tone, “Zevran, I know full well that you are awake. Do you think I don't know your tells by now?”

Having been caught, Zevran’s eyes snapped open quickly, forgoing his usual pretense of a few tired blinks. His voice was clear and awake when he spoke.

“My dear Warden, I have said many times that if you wish to kill me, you could accomplish the task very easily, and you prove that once again.”

It was said as a joke, but that didn't make it less unpleasant to the other man.

“You're doing that again. All night you've been so needlessly harsh to yourself. I'm concerned Zevran,” his face and voice softened “Please tell me what it is that's bothering you.”

Hesitation shone in Zevran’s eyes, but he knew it'd be useless to hide anything from the man he had so willingly born his heart to many times before, “You...you are amazing, did you know that? I can hide nothing from you anymore. Very well, I shall tell you, as hard as it may be.”

He took a deep breath.

“I would not go so far as to call it a nightmare, but the past few evenings I have been visited by dreams of an unsavory nature. Very rude reminders of some of my past deeds. Even ones I do not regret.”

Little time was wasted by Gideon in resting his hand on Zevran’s cheek in comfort. He stroked his thumb just under his eye, like he was trying to coax more words out.

“This happens very rarely, but there seems to be a correlation between their appearance and my happiness. Misery does not like competition, I suppose.”

“Zevran...”

“You should know by now that I do not need or want pity, amor. They will pass, as they always do.”

“And you should know by now that comfort is not always synonymous with pity. I want to comfort you because I love you. Your pain is my pain.”

There was a brief look of hurt in Zevran’s eyes. It always appeared when he realized he treated Gideon with the same distance he used to with everyone.

“My apologies. I know you meant well. I am just used to dealing with them by my lonesome, and they had not appeared in so long...they had taken a leave of absence during the blight, as my mind had little room to wander. Of course you would want to help,” a laugh, so faint it could be mistaken for a simple huff, escaped his lips, “You would sell your soul to help an insect.”

A wry smile formed on Gideon’s face. Even the most serious of moments Zevran could make him smile. It was a brief happiness, however, as concern soon overtook him once more, “Thank you for continuing to have faith in me, love. Would talking about them alleviate some of your burden?”

“Perhaps. It could not worsen it.”

Zevran placed his hand over the one Gideon had on his cheek as if to anchor himself, “I was no so much this time reminded of my past actions but rather of some of what we witness on our many adventures. I was not in terror, most the most part I was not even there. I was simply watching. Watching. Looking. Watching demon’s forcing their way into unwilling bodies at the mage’s Tower. Gazing upon the mounds of rotten and half eaten flesh in the Deep Roads. Looking up at the Archdemon’s gaping maw as it aimed to swallow us whole. Nothing so violent that I could not normally handle them, but seeing acts of pure cruelty for no purpose other than true evil made them unforgettable.”

He sighed. It sounded to be full of both of the distaste of reliving the memories and the relief of telling them to another.

“Zevran, those sound horrible. I'm so sorry,” he pulled his husband towards him, resting his head against his chest and stroking his well maintained hair, “I have such dreams as well. Not nightmares, but just memories that feel even more vivid than they were during the actual moment.”

Relenting into the embrace, Zevran placed a hand on Gideon’s broad back, “Thank you for your patience, amor. You always seem to know just what I need, even when I do not.”

Gideon smiled, more sincerely and permanently than before, “I would say the same of yourself to me. I was just returning one of my favors I owe you. Do you think you could truly fall asleep now? I would surmise we have several more hours before the sun rises again.”

There was a moment of silence before Zevran responded, some of his usual confidence returning to his voice, “I do believe so. Your warmth should keep it at bay, at least this night.”

“Very good. I love you, Zevran.”

“And I you.”

They did not pull apart to return to slumber but instead moved in even closer, holding each other as tightly as they could while still being within the bounds of comfortable. Just like before, Gideon waited until he felt Zevran’s breathing even out, and sighed in relief when he felt it do so, truly. His love was finally getting the rest he deserved. He let the grasp of sleep claim him as well.

Neither would ever know it of the other, but they both had the best dreams that night than they had in many, many years.•

**Author's Note:**

> So, do I still have the magic touch with my kids? If you missed this series, don't get your hopes up TOO high, DA really isn't my main thing as I don't have the ability to play them as much anymore, but I will do at least some stuff in 2019, promise.


End file.
